


Blackbird

by Kitty_The_Royal_Watchdog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ;(, America is mentioned ?? (Alfred), Cheater! Reader, F/M, Russia gets shot down by the one he loves, Russia/Female Reader - Freeform, Sorry it’s really short don’t shoot me please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_The_Royal_Watchdog/pseuds/Kitty_The_Royal_Watchdog
Summary: Russia assumes (Y/N) is unfaithful, but oh how he wished he was mistaken.





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this story is based loosely off of Chase Holfelder’s minor key rendition of ‘Blackbird’ by The Beatles! Hope you guys enjoy!

_She was often the only reason he kept going. She was his everything, his beginning_ , _his end, his muse, his great masterpiece. She fixed his broken wings, and tought him to fly once more._

     He loved her, but sometimes he wondered if it was one-sided. She got home late, and went straight to bed. He could understand why she’d want to see other men; his mind gave him no consolation.

     The Russian man was stirred from his thoughts when he heard the front door close.

     "Ivan! I’m home," a light voice called out. _Her._ How he loved her; how he _lived_ for her.

     "Welcome home, my sunflower," he said softly as the (h/c) woman entered their dining room. She walked to him with grace, sitting her purse down next to her chair before sliding in.

     "Darling," he started. If she was faithful, she could leave him for making this assumption. If she wasn’t, however, it would be obvious. Ms. (L/N) simply had no poker face.

     "Have you been—“ he took a deep breath, "have you been seeing other men, my love?"

     She looked up slowly, staring her lover in the eyes. Her face was in a state of shock, and hurt. She looked down at their wooden table.

     "I’m sorry, Ivan," she muttered, before getting out of her seat and running out of the dining room. He quickly got up as well, knocking his chair backwards. He didn’t care.

     He knew where she was running, he wanted to he wrong, but he knew somehow. She went to their bedroom.

     And there she was. She was frantically shoving different clothes into a suitcase. He fell softly to the ground, causing her to turn.

     "Ivan, we both know this relationship is failing, I’m sorry," she said quietly.

     "At least tell me who it was, that’s all that I ask," he whimpered, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks at an increasing rate.

     "It was Alfred, Ivan. Alfred is better for me, he makes me laugh. It seems as though we aren’t even partners anymore! I am simply a therapist for you, and I cannot bear that any longer," she snapped, emphasizing the scentences’ end by zipping the case shut.

     She turned around, suitcase in hand, and stormed out of the bedroom, knocking Ivan into the hallway. The love of his life, his sunflower, his blackbird, was leaving him. She was simply gone with the wind.

 

_~Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Russia (Also, this is my first fanfic, maybe don’t kill me?)


End file.
